


nafn

by Rigil_Kentauris



Series: fara heil ok vel [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Epistolary, Ficlet, Gen, Names, Self-Doubt, background zachonse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigil_Kentauris/pseuds/Rigil_Kentauris
Summary: The problems with being in-between are many.





	nafn

**Author's Note:**

> today's word of the day is... _nafn_! meaning name

_[The paper is broken down long, clean lines, almost as if at some point it had been snapped into bits. Large swatches of cursive text are nearly unreadable, the worlds blurred and smudged. The parchment radiates with a distant chill touch. Magic has left its mark here – powerful magic.]_

* * *

Winter, 8-1R

My love, I wrote to you for the first time in a long time yesterday, and I’m afraid I destroyed the letter. It wasn’t fair of me. Though you’ll never receive these, I feel... I feel as if they are yours. Yours to need, yours to discard, yours to dismiss. Whatever would suit you best. But instead of giving them to you I keep them, selfishly, because of all the reasons I never told you who I was.

And this is the problem.

For you, I am Zacharias.

For them, I am Bruno.

For me, I am…

Not very much at the moment, I think.

I’m calmer now, of course.

This curse, it seized on my indecision. I believed, when I was younger, that I had excellent self-discipline. I needed it. First, there was living as a secret in the Emblian palace, then there was…now that I think on it, my life was been a series of living a secret life within the walls of palaces. My love, don’t fret. The alternatives were…

Hm.

It’s funny to me, though perhaps it won’t be funny to you, that the alternative to living a lie was deadly no matter were I in Embla _or_ in Askr. Do you think your father would have had me executed, had he known who I was? I never thought of it, back then. There were so many other things to be afraid of.

The Emblians claimed that my mother was working with Askran intelligence, Alfonse, and they killed her. If the same thing had happened to me, only in Askr…no, no you certainly wouldn’t have seen the humor in the situation. I do, though.

Mine is to be damned no matter where I am.

But I digress. Thank you, my love. I’ve forgotten entirely what I was trying to say to you, except that it was unpleasant, and I would rather have not dwelt on it. I should depart. An expedition to the Northern Ruins starts soon, and I am eager to ascertain what, if any, importance such a site has to the royal bloodline.

Please take care of yourself, and remember to rest in between sparring bouts.

Sincerely,

 

 


End file.
